Forever
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: Lame title is lame. Same 'verse as Parasite. Drake meets someone who knew his parents, Dave loses a highlighter, we learn Drake is allergic to goose feathers and there's a wedding and a baby. REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY BAD summary for a plot-less piece. oneshot


Forever

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Veronica and Balthazar B. Bennet, Bennet's girlfriend, Amanda J. , Amanda's boyfriend, Dave's mom, Drake's grandmother, a handful of Drake's friends,a random foreign rockstar and Mathieu/Matthew W(The temp)

Authoress Ramblings: POSTED IN CANADA! And on that note...one extra thing needs to be disclaimed below...anyway: I HATE THE ENDING OF THIS! I can't write smut (Het or Yaoi) when certain people are around...heck I can NOT write het smut at all...and Drake's "Don't do that, it hurts" is a thing my grandma says when I hurt myself. All of the characters listed above, except the rockstar, are in the wedding scene that I didn't write because I wanted you all to imagine the fluff and smut in this. Also, the state of New York doesn't allow same-sex marriage, but legally married same-sex couples can get the same benefits as het couples. Vermont is a state that recognizes and legalized same-sex marriage. My city (not in Vermont) is very open and I LOVE living there, and I'm proud to live in an equal marriage rights state, so this is my little bit for support of same-sex marriage. I may write the wedding later as it's now midnight. Also, Parasite is required reading, and just the end of Quindecim.

Disclaimer: Everything except for: Dave's mom, Drake's grandmother, Amanda Jackson and her boyfriend, Drake's friends, and the random rockstar is dislcaimed.

I also don't own Train (Title and chapter title.)

Drake Stone, Dave Stutler, Veronica and Balthazar Blake, and Bennet and his girlfriend are copyright: Disney

Mathieu/Matthew is copyright: Funimation and Himaruya

Everyone else is copyright: Bl00dstain3d

Edit: June 24th 2011: New York now allows same-sex marriage, and thus, this has been changed to reflect such.

* * *

><p>5 months after Quindecim<p>

* * *

><p>Drake looked ready to kill someone.<p>

"You scheduled me where?"

The fireball building in his hand was clear evidence that he was not pleased.

"England…" Drake's temporary assistant, a young man named Matthew, or as he spelled it, Mathieu, said. He then cowered from Drake's fury. He ducked just in time, but the fireball still grazed his head, burning a path through his hair. Drake often forgot the other man was there, but when he did make himself known he usually was a competent worker.

"I. Don't. Do. Shows. In. England." Drake's words were punctuated by the flare of both Drake's magic and the fire.

"Sorry, sir…"

"Cancel them. NOW." Drake was yelling now, and clearly angry.

Mathieu ran out of the office, running into Dave who was walking towards Drake's office. Dave pushed on the door, and barely blocked the fireball launched at him.

"Sorry Luv. Thought you were Mathieu."

Drake was pacing around the desk, the fire was higher than normal, he looked every inch the Morganian he used to be.

"What happened?"

Drake looked towards Dave.

"The idiot scheduled shows in England."

Dave winced. He knew that Drake loved his country, but it held horrid memories for him.

"They were also during your finals week and the week after."

Dave understood Drake's anger completely. He wanted to smack the new guy upside the head.

Drake and Dave hadn't spent a night apart since Dave had left and gone to his mom's.

"Finals week and the week after? Does he know you can't be gone or busy those weeks?"

"Yes! He does!" The fire flared again.

They'd scheduled their wedding to be the week after Dave's finals. It was going to be small and simple, Dave's mom, Bennet and his girlfriend, Amanda and her boyfriend, Balthazar and Veronica, Drake's grandmother, although Dave didn't know that yet, and a few of Drake's friends. Getting a whole bunch of people into the small church in upstate New York Dave chose for the wedding was going to be problematic, and increase the risk of the media getting pictures. Drake was openly gay, he had been since the paparazzi had caught him with a member of a foreign rock band, as was Dave, well he didn't deny it if asked, he just preferred being out of the spotlight. They were allowing one magazine and one newspaper to cover it, both were popular with homosexuals.

"He better cancel them, or I will hurt him."

"He will or I'll kill him."

Dave ignored that, he was used to Drake's "Morganian Moments."

Drake wrapped his arms around his fiancé, and held him close, using his stable magic and presence to stabilize himself. A knock at the office door, and a menacing sounding 'Enter' yielded an apologetic looking Mathieu.

"The shows have been canceled."

"Good, now-"

"Leave."

* * *

><p>"Luv, I found some of my family…"<p>

"I thought…"

"My mum's mum. Apparently mum disowned her. I invited her to the wedding…"

"Drake, she's your family, I'm not mad."

"She's coming this week to meet us."

Dave dropped the physics book on his foot.

"Damnit…ow. Drake, have you seen how we keep this place? When is she getting here?"

"Don't do that it hurts. Yes I have, I'll hire a cleaning lady. Tomorrow…"

Dave smacked Drake. "Start cleaning. It smells like old socks in here."

"Drake!" Drake's grandmother hugged him, "I watch your shows on the telly."

Drake hugged her back. "Grandmum, this is my fiancé, Dave."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dave said, with confidence he didn't feel.

He was surprised when she hugged him. She turned to Drake.

"It's such a shame that Laura and Ashen were killed, they'd be so proud of you, Drake."

Dave saw the hurt flash through Drake's eyes, but it was well hidden.

"I they would be…Mathieu or Dave can show you to a room." Drake said, walking out of the room, towards his office, answering his phone with a whined "When are you coming back?"

* * *

><p>Drake avoided all mention of his parents, his grandmother didn't know what they'd done to him, and he didn't want to break her heart. Dave was sprawled on their rug in front of the fire in the living room, studying, his foot dangerously close to the flames. Drake was on the couch with a notebook and a pen, planning a show, and Drake's grandmother was knitting.<p>

"Watch your foot, Luv."

"It's fine, Drake. Do you have my highlighter?"

Dave had seen Drake take it earlier to color something in the notebook.

"I gave it back to you. What do you think about a flock of birds?"

"You're allergic, and no you didn't."

Drake's grandmother laughed quietly to herself when Drake tried to defend himself with "Only to goose feathers and did you check behind your ear?"

Drake laughed when Dave pouted when he found the highlighter.

* * *

><p>Veronica and Amanda had done an amazing job decorating both the church and reception hall. Drake was impressed, he was willing to hire whatever decorators Dave wanted, but Dave had insisted Veronica do it. Balthazar had baked the wedding cake, mostly because Veronica told him to stop hovering around her and do something or she'd make him help her pick fabric. Dave had asked Amanda to help Veronica, since Veronica was five months pregnant and Balthazar had glared at him until he'd acquired help for her.<p>

Standing up at the alter and looking out at the church, Drake was impressed with how well everything had pulled together.

* * *

><p>Drake and Dave were on the balcony of their hotel suite, Drake holding Dave close.<p>

"I love you."

Drake kissed Dave, and led him inside to consummate their marriage.


End file.
